Don't Touch Mommy
by BadeLover9396
Summary: What Jade was thinking about Beck durring "Tori and Jade's Playdate" with an Alternate Ending!


I waited anxiously in his trailer for him to come home from Canada but I didn't want him to know how anxious I was I had to relax. Until I heard the door unlock then my heart skipped a beat. "Hey" I said as he walked in with his luggage. " hey babe" Beck said as he dropped his luggage and ran over to give me a big hug and sweet kiss on the lips.  
>" I missed you" he said as we continued to hug.<br>"I missed you too" "So what have you been up too since I was gone? I heard about the Prom or Prome as Tori called it. was it fun?"

"YOU WERE TEXTING TORI?"

"relax she only texted me telling me about the Prome thing. but how was it?"

"whatever it was stupid and boring. I was basically the only one there without a date...well

besides Tori. And it was too happy of a party for my liking. "

"I figured that you didn't have fun especially since I wasn't there" Beck said jokingly

"Exactly I was miserable because you weren't there." I said sarcastically Then Beck leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. " I knew it." he said

"So how was Canada you little Canadian Muffin?"

" It was fun but not as fun as being with you"

"Do you have to be so cheesy?" i said with a slight grin.

"Yes I do my little American Muffin" He laughed and pulled me on to the bed

"hey! Don't copy my joke I worked hard on that one"

" Well sorry" he said sarcastically and began stroking my hair.

"did you dance at this Prome?" he asked while still running his fingers through my hair it felt relaxing like I could fall asleep to him playing with my hair.

"not really like I said I had a miserable time" I didn't feel like getting into detail about the whole me ruining the Prome because of my play because he would probably just take Tori's side.

" we'll I feel bad every girl deserves to dance at her prom or Prome as our school calls it"

" Well not this girl I prefer not dancing like the typical over preppy girls"

"Well I think deep down you really wanted to have a slow dance at the Prome" he said teasingly

"shutup no I didn't get that through your head " I said frustratedly

"that's it get up" he said and he sat up off the bed.

"why?"

"I'm going to give you a proper Prome dance" he said reaching out his hand.

"don't be ridiculous I said I didn't want to dance"

"come on now" he said grabbing me and pulling me up.

"let go of me I said I didn't want to dance" I said fumbling trying to lay back on the bed.

"no no come here your getting a Prome dance whether you like it or not" Beck grabbed my arms and put them around his neck and began to sway side to side.

"this is stupid"

" shhh don't ruin the moment" he closed his eyes and began swaying again.

"But there's not even any music"

"use your imagination. Pretend we are at the Prome and we just won Prome king and Queen and we are dancing and swaying in the middle of the dance floor"

"well I did win Prome Queen and it wasnt as sweet as your thoughts of it are."

"wait what? You won Prome Queen?"

"it's a long story just forget about it let's just enjoy the moment like you said" I said as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"oh ok" he said and smiled. He kissed me on the cheek and started swaying again.

I felt so relaxed and somewhat happy just resting my head on Beck's shoulder as he swayed side to side in his tiny RV. I wanted to stay here forever and just be wrapped in his arms.  
>"see this is nice" he said as he spun me around and returned me back to his arms.<p>

"yea I guess" We swayed for a what felt like hours but it was nice. I would never tell Beck that I was enjoying this though he would get to much satisfaction out of it.

"I love you" He said smiling into my eyes

I looked up at him into his gorgeous brown eyes that made me melt even in my worst of moods ."I love you too. " I smiled and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed me more passionately and ran his hands down my spine. I began to move my hands through his hair as our kissing became more intense.

"well I think this dance is leading to other activities" beck said breaking from our kiss

"well why don't we act on these activities like you said every girl deserves the full experience of prom"

" actually what I said was every girl deserves a prom dance ..."

"Yea Yea shutup and get on the bed " I said pulling him onto the bed and we presumed with our other activities. 


End file.
